You're a Sight for Sore Eyes to See
by H.A. Eris
Summary: Blaine Anderson is McKinley's king. He's the most popular boy in school. When he bumps into Kurt Hummel that day, he doesn't first notice his gorgeous blue eyes or his flawless porcelain skin, he notices how frightened the boy looks, as if he's trying to get away from someone.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I haven't really written anything in a while and I figured I might as well practice my angst, so there is this. I have the basic idea of this story but I guess I'll just wait until it takes me somewhere. I really hope you enjoy it and I hope you review, even if it's a review telling me how much I suck.

My tumblr is **wendlabergmangabor **and I think you should follow me if you'd like. This whole story is based off of an Omegle conversation..and...yeah, I just thought to make a story out of it.

This story will still contain the whole Karofsky kissing Kurt issue. It _may_ have some slight non-con in future chapters, but I'll make sure to add a warning _if_ I even do add it into the story, so please read at your own risk. The exits are to the right and the left and please have a safe flight among the Glee plane. Which is owned by Ryan Murphy. Not me. Not ever. Unfortunately.

* * *

Blaine Anderson had his eyes on Kurt Hummel. Of course, Kurt didn't know that yet. Well, he had no way of knowing, considering Blaine hasn't even mustered up the _courage_ to talk to the gorgeous boy. He usually doesn't get nervous. He really doesn't, it's just every time Kurt is in close proximity with him, he feels like he's paralyzed from the neck down.

Blaine has had his eyes on Kurt Hummel since sophomore year. Being juniors now, Blaine feels like he should at least start a conversation with the tall countertenor. He really tries his best to be noticed by him, but he doesn't know if it's succeeding.

He noticed- well, _everyone_ notices- how his fellow teammates bully Kurt, and he's done his best to get that to stop. He may not have enough balls to talk to Kurt, but he sure as hell is going to do his best to make sure he is at least safe. Sure, his friends were a little hostile at first, complaining about how "it's fun Blaine, really," and that, "c'mon, Anderson, we know you wanna shove something up his ass, but that's _your_ problem." But sooner rather than later, they loosed up and finally gave up their efforts in trying to argue with him.

Well, everyone but Karofsky. To be honest, though, Blaine has no idea what Karofsky has against Kurt. He would see him following the pale boy, shoving him into lockers and whispering threats- all of which he has _tried to stop, thank you very much_- but there seems to be so much more going on than that. Something he can't quite seem to understand. I mean, he's tried asking Karofsky to back off, but of course he'd reply with his usual homophobic remark and slither away before Blaine could question anything.

So, when he knocked into Kurt Hummel in the middle of the hallway on a regular Friday afternoon, he didn't first notice his gorgeous blue eyes or flawless hair, he noticed the look of fear he had on his face. As if he were trying to get away from someone.

* * *

Kurt cautiously walked out of his French classroom, looking around the crowded hallway and making sure that one particular person was no where to be seen. After sighing a deep sigh of relief, he walks into the hallway towards his locker, putting on his usual air of confidence.

Reaching his locker, he enters his combination quickly before opening the locker to place his French book inside. Grabbing his English binder and textbook, he shuts his locker before briefly making eye contact with Karofsky. Kurt tenses up, feeling the unwanted lingering eyes on him as they burn into his flesh. He's never felt so exposed before..and all just by a gaze.

Before he realizes what he's doing, he takes off in the opposite direction, not caring that he probably looks like an idiot and only wanting to _get as far away as possible_ from him. He can feel himself getting upset over the memory of his first kiss being stolen. He closes his eyes, continuing running down the hall and away until he thuds against another object, falling to the ground as his materials scatter about. He quickly sniffles, getting ready to lash out on whoever got in his way before looking up and realizing that it was Blaine Anderson. Kurt has had a crush on Blaine since...since forever, basically, but the boy was the most popular guy in school. Kurt felt a flush creep up his neck as he looks down and tries to gather his scattered objects. "Sorry," he mutters, afraid of whatever response he feels Blaine would give him.

"No need to be sorry. I should have looked where I was going." He says kindly, leaning down to pick up a few of Kurt's notes that had fallen out of his binder. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kurt shakes his head as he stares up at Blaine disbelievingly, "I just...need to get away from someone," he says in a quiet whisper before chancing a glance at Karofsky, who was still staring at Kurt from down the hall. Kurt shivers before graciously taking the books Blaine had handed him and getting himself up. Kurt notices how Blaine followed his gaze, a look of anger etched on his face when Blaine saw Karofsky. Cocking his head to the side, Kurt watches as Blaine meets Karofsky's gaze, making the bully walk off.

"Why are you helping me? Is this some sort of trick?"

Kurt really wondered, because this was _Blaine Anderson _who was friends with all the guys on the football team. Blaine Anderson who shouldn't be seen talking to guys like Kurt. Blaine Anderson who has never talked to him before in his life.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, a look of confusion and hurt taking over his face as he stares down at Kurt.

"I'm sorry for not being a complete asshole? I don't like how those guys make fun of you, but I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? Apparently I can't be a genuine person, now can I?" He says in a huff, turning around to go and leave before Kurt grabs his arm gently.

"No..please..don't go. I'm sorry, Blaine, I really am. I'm just...not used to too many people being nice to me, especially people like _you_. I-I really am grateful for what you did back there with Karofsky. No one..no one usually seems to care." Kurt looks down, trying to regain composure as he takes a deep breath, "I'm..I'm the school freak, okay? I'm not used to anyone helping me. I-I'm sorry."

Kurt wraps his arms around himself, looking up and feeling the tears fill his eyes. He hates how easily he's just crying in front of this guy. He hates how Karofsky makes him cry like this. He hates how _vulnerable_ he feels.

"You're not a freak," Blaine points out, hand cupping Kurt's chin to make him look him in the eyes, " and I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have...I understand completely. I just want to let you know that I genuinely do want to make sure you're okay."

Kurt looks at Blaine, smiling when he feels Blaine's thumb ghosting over his cheek to rid away of a fallen tear.

"_Thank you,_" he says in a whisper, "Thank you so much."

"There's no need to thank me, Kurt."

"Actually, I feel like I can't thank you enough."

Blaine laughs, looking down to shake his head, "Kurt, seriously, it's no problem. No one deserves to be treated the way you are. I want to make sure you're alright."

Kurt's heart flutters as a small smile takes over his face, "You'd do that for me?" He questions in a whisper, "But, you're friends with the football team..I don't understand."

"They can be idiots, Kurt. It's like they've suffered severe brain damage or something," He says, causing Kurt to laugh. "You know, you should laugh more often. It's a beautiful noise."

Kurt blushes, looking down at his hands as he tries to contain his smile. "Thank you." He says, looking up to meet his gaze.

Blaine chuckles, looking around the nearly empty hallway as he holds out his hand, "Here, let me buy you lunch."

* * *

Well? I know it's not too long but this is just the starting point, I guess. Oh, and if you are my mysterious Omegle partner, then just tell me and I'll credit you and such :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I got quite a few alerts for this story, and I feel like I should continue it. Thank you for all who are supporting it and those who reviewed. I am eternally grateful.

Once again, I do not own Glee and never ever will in the history of ever.

Tumblr is **wendlabergmangabor **so you should follow me, thanks :)

–

Blaine clutched Kurt's books to his chest, smiling broadly as he held out one of his hands for Kurt to grasp onto as they walked into the cafeteria together.

It had taken some persuasion, but Kurt finally agreed to let Blaine pay for their lunch.

"You've been so nice to me. I feel like, I dunno, I should repay you in some way," Kurt mumbled shyly to Blaine, looking down at their clasped hands as his heart began fluttering wildly.

"How about...you and I get some coffee after school?" Blaine questions carefully, looking over at Kurt and smiling nervously. "I-I mean, you know, if you want-"

"I'd love to. Yes, yes, yes, of course." He blurts out, interrupting Blaine mid-sentence. Upon realizing that he forgot to filter his excitement, he looks down with a small blush, trying to hide his smile, "The Lima Bean? Have you ever been there? I get coffee there all the time."

Blaine lets out a laugh, feeling his stomach flutter with butterflies as he watches Kurt from the corner of his eye, entering the cafeteria and only clutching Kurt's hand tighter. "That sounds amazing," he says, turning to face Kurt as they enter the lunch line, "Don't feel embarrassed, even though it's really adorable when you blush." He adds with a wink.

Kurt feels his face flush even deeper as a huge smile creeps up his face. He really doesn't understand why _Blaine Anderson_ of all people is flirting- flirting?- with him. It makes him feel really happy, though, and Blaine seems to genuinely care about him, which is a nice change from the usual mean sneers and name calling.

"Thank you. You're pretty...you're pretty adorable yourself," he says bashfully, not really knowing how to flirt, considering he hasn't had much practice lately..or well, ever.

Blaine shrugged, reluctantly releasing Kurt's hand to grab a tray, first passing one to Kurt before getting one for himself. "Those are your words, not mine," he says with a smile in Kurt's direction as he grabs a slice of pizza for himself.

Kurt laughs, a sound that sounds absolutely gorgeous to Blaine, as he grabs himself a salad with a bottle of water. "Well, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, then. Who is Blaine Anderson?"

"Who is Blaine Anderson? Blaine Anderson is just a big dork who happens to be on the football team and who buys lunch for very attractive guys." Blaine teases, grinning like a mad man as he guides Kurt over to one of the few available tables in the back of the cafeteria.

Of course Kurt blushes even harder at this, which he believes might actually be a medical concern at this point. "Shut up, I'm sure you're not a dork." He says with a fond smile, sitting next to Blaine at the table and not failing to notice how Blaine scooted closer to him, "And...you think I'm attractive?" He asks bashfully, feeling quite stunned, because no guy has ever told him something like that. Especially not a guy who looks like Blaine does.

Blaine scoffs as if he's been personally insulted, "Of course I do. I think you're absolutely breathtaking." Blaine says with a broad smile as he takes a bite of his burger. He doesn't understand why Kurt doesn't believe him. Kurt's so stunningly gorgeous, that Blaine actually feels like he has to rub his eyes to make sure that he's seeing correctly. "It's really not fair, you know. You should save some gorgeous for the rest of us."

Nudging Blaine's shoulder with his own, Kurt smiles brightly as he wills for his blush to go away. Opening the small box containing his salad, he picks up his fork and begins to eat. "No one's ever really told me that. Thank you," he says with a huge grin on his face.

Blaine looks up at Kurt and notices the gentle way his hair is styled and the broad smile on his face. He smiles to himself as he mutters, "Someone should tell you how beautiful you are every day," quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine spots Karofksy entering the cafeteria. He instantly feels himself tense up slightly as he thinks of how scared Kurt was earlier and, not wanting Kurt to be afraid for any reason whatsoever, he tenderly wraps an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Are you volunteering for that position, then?" He replies to Blaine, letting out a small gasp as he feels Blaine's arm wrap around him randomly.

"If...I mean, if the position's open," Blaine answers sweetly, smiling brightly at Kurt and lifting his eyebrows.

"Of course the position's open," he whispers back, looking down at his salad before lifting his head up to roam his eyes around the cafeteria. At that moment, Kurt locks eyes with Karofsky and instantly feels himself shudder. Karofsky stares back at him, obviously having been trying to get his attention for a while now as he slowly winks at him, mouth turning into a crooked and evil smile. Kurt can't look away, transfixed as terror strikes through him. Just a simple wink is enough to get Kurt to stop dead in his tracks, which makes him absolutely furious with himself. He needs to learn to have more self control. He needs to learn to stop letting every little thing bother him. He needs to just calm-

"Kurt, hey, it's alright." Blaine says, wrapping his arm tighter around Kurt and pulling him closer to him, rubbing his arm comfortingly, "I'm not going to let him hurt you, I swear."

Blaine is the next person to catch Karofsky's gaze as Kurt hides his face in his shoulder. Blaine thinks he sees...jealousy?...in Karofsky's eyes, or something like that. Blaine clenches his jaw, trying to intimidate the bully as much as possible. Eventually, the bigger boy breaks eye contact and walks away to the table where all of the football team sat. Blaine has no idea what is going on with Kurt and Karofksy, but it only makes him want to comfort the blue eyed boy more. He grabs Kurt's hand and rubs soothing circles into his palm, uttering small, "it's okay,"s and "it's alright,"s into the boy's hair.

"Thank you...t-thank you.." Kurt whispers, clutching onto Blaine as if his life depended on it.

Blaine holds Kurt tighter, rubbing his back soothingly with one of his hands as he leans his head ontop of Kurt's, "I told you that you don't have to thank me Kurt. It does me great pleasure in knowing that you're safe."

Kurt blinks a few times, sniffling quietly and trying to compose himself the best he can, "I just...you've done so much, and I can't for the life of me understand why this happens every time I see him. It's like he makes me feel like I'm paralyzed and can never move. You're the only person who seems to even care."

"I'm sure that's not true. What about your friends?" Blaine asks with a frown.

Kurt chuckles humorlessly at that, "Well, they seem to just ignore it. They dismiss it like it's any other bullying problem and make me feel like I'm weak because we all 'suffer the same thing,' even though I clearly have it worse than they do. Plus, they have their own problems to deal with, like who Finn is dating and dealing with Rachel over solos and if Santana and Brittany are lesbians." Kurt says with a deep sigh, "They're good people, and I love them all dearly, but sometimes they can be extraordinarily oblivious."

Blaine nods, feeling awful and wanting to just comfort Kurt in anyway possible, "Well, I promise you right now that I am never letting him come near you again," he says while pressing a small and cautious kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "I'm never going to let you get hurt."

Kurt smiles, drawing small circles on Blaine's clothed knee, "Blaine, you're really amazing. I just...I cannot believe how terrific you are. I am forever going to be grateful." He says with a dreamy sigh, feeling Blaine's hand come to wipe away the remaining tears on his cheeks. "Is it really creepy if I tell you that you smell good?" He asks with a small chuckle.

Blaine rolls his eyes and holds Kurt closer to him, breathing in his scent, "No, not at all. I was just about to tell you the same thing. You smell like lilacs and coffee."

As the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, the two boys groaned, reluctantly pulling away from each other and slowly getting up, hands both grasped firmly in the others.

"We're still going to get coffee later?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt neared the garbage can and dumped their remains into the bin.

"I would hope so. You're not planning on ditching me, right Anderson?" Kurt says playfully, nudging their shoulders together before shyly asking, "Could this be a date?"

Blaine smiles, laughing breathlessly, "Of course I'm not going to ditch you. That'd be _really_ stupid of me. And.." Blaine paused, smiling widely at Kurt as he squeezes his hand, "..I'd love for it to be a date, but not our first. I want our first date to be special, with flowers and candies and restaurants." He says with a dreamy smile as he already imagines what their first date would be like.

"That actually sounds perfect." He responds with the same smile, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet, "And this is going to sound ridiculously cheesy or whatever, but I'm sure whatever date I go on with you will be special." He says with a dramatic sigh as he brings his hand to hold against his heart.

Blaine laughs, rolling his eyes as he nods quickly, "I should think so." He teased, "So..is Friday night alright? Or do you already have a date lined up this week?"

It's Kurt's turn to roll his eyes this time as the two make their way towards the cafeteria's exit, "Please. Friday night sounds fantastic and I honestly cannot wait until then."

Blaine smiles, turning to look at Kurt happily, "Great. I'll see you later, alright? Meet me at my locker when school lets out and we'll drive to the Lima Bean together." He says, nervously biting his lip as he musters up as much courage as he can to lean in and peck Kurt's lips quickly before walking off with a small wave. He cannot believe he just did that.

Blaine just kissed Kurt Hummel. He kissed Kurt Hummel, the boy he's liked for what seems like decades. He can't help the huge grin that takes over his face, or the extra skip in his step as he walks out of the cafeteria. Getting the countertenor out of his mind would be a challenge, but he'd rather think about Kurt and their coffee date than Charlemagne at the moment.

Kurt reaches a shocked hand up to touch at his lips, as if somehow he could keep that memory there forever. He lets out a huge laugh as a dreamy smile takes over his lips. Blaine Anderson just kissed him. _The_ Blaine Anderson who he has had a crush on since forever. This is truly what a kiss should feel like, and he considers it to be his first, damned be him if thought otherwise.

–

There we go, chapter two. Once again, if you're my omegle partner, reveal yourself, for I will give you credit. Pretty please review with a sugar plum on top? Thank you!


End file.
